Time is Ticking
by Sakura-Music-Box
Summary: America knows he's running out of time. He owe everyone so much. How is he going to make it in time. Is he going to make it in time? Human names used in some parts. Implied US/UK First Fanfic and crappy spelling. Oneshot


_Author's note: Yay for my first fanfic! I hope you guys love it! It's a one shot, obviously, but I might make an Omake to it. I hope you guys enjoyed this and review please! Oh and before I get bad reviews saying "Are you really patriotic?" and things like that, for my lines "I rebelled against him. I thought I was good on my own. But maybe not. " I have nothing against the Revolutionary War or anything like that. And for the people who read that and thought "Huh?" I put this because I know some people had family members that fought for America and still do. I know because my father is a soldier. Trust me; I know what it's like. Thanks for being awesome! I do not own Hetalia, and if I did, yaoi hater beware ;A; Alright then, on with the show!_

_It's only a matter of time_. _My clock is ticking. _America thought to himself as he walked into the meeting room. He was greeted by his friend Lithuania, who had Poland trailing behind him. It had been almost 4 years that America had been in a recession. He had 21 days, until his boss would have to raise the debt even higher. "14 trillion…" He muttered under his breath. Luckily, it was quite enough for no one to hear it.

"Alright, everyone sit down. The meeting shall begin. Everyone has exactly eight minutes to share thought 'nt developments they have achieved. No interrupting each other and absolutely no going over the time limits. OK, let's begin. Who would like to go first?" Germany said in his usual stern voice. America zoned into his own world as the first country raised their hand.

_What do I do? What if I run out of time? I'm already sick as it is…what if I can't make it anymore? No…Stop that America, you are a fighter. You kicked Iggy's ass, remember? _America snickered to himself, until he was harshly poked by England.

"Hey, America?" He said with his adorable accent. America ignored him. England rolled his eyes "Ahem...Uh, Alfred?" America's head shot up. Why would England use his real name in public? Especially a meeting? He would have to get after him later. But right now, he replied "Yeah, what is it?" He said uninterested. "Are you OK? You look very sick right now."

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking though, England." He whispered. He just called his boyfriend 'England'. America always called him by his real name (at home) or his pet name 'Iggy'. England knitted his eyebrows together, and then turned away. He would ask him later when they got home. Once the meeting was over, America walked to his apartment. He told England that he would call him later; he just wasn't feeling up to going to his place today. He really needed to think. It was early July, but the night air was a bit to chilly for America's liking. So he zipped his sweatshirt up.

He felt relieved when he walked into his apartment and jumped into his round, king sized, patriotic bed. _They all hate me, I am way to narcissistic. I always boast on how 'My country's the strongest' or 'I can handle anything'. But I'm very young, and full of flaws. They know that. China knows. Russia knows. Everyone knows. I owe them. A lot. I owe most to England. He cared for me. He raised me on his own, and I rebelled against him. I thought I was good on my own. But maybe not._ America had not noticed the tear running down his cheek. He pulled the covers over his face and fell into a deep sleep. He would soon have to make a choice. Either way, it would scar him for God knows how long. _I just wish it could be easier. He let more tear run down his face. I just wanna get better, to be with Iggy. To have real fun again. To be free. _

He felt himself drift into a dream. It was England, young and energetic, and America, a curious toddler walking with England in a divine prairie. He remembered what it was like to have fun, but he would never remember, what it was like to be free.


End file.
